spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Camp Out
'The Great Camp Out' The Camp Out 'is the seventeenth episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show. 'Plot The contestants are forced to go camping, and must depend on one another for survival. 'Transcript' Setting: SpongeBobs Backyard SpongeBob: Last time on SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show, our contestants competed in a high speed race, around Bikini Bottom! In the end the Jellyfish won, but were disqualified when they stole the Krabby Patties map, which meant that it was time to say our "goodbyes" to Mrs. Puff! Which of her fellow contestants will join her this week? What brutal challenge do we have in store for our contestants? All these questions, and much more will be answered tonight, on an exciting new episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! Theme Setting: Patricks House clock goes off Patrick: '''alarm clock, and yawns Noon already? out of bed, and finds his toothbrush on the ground Hey, buddy! up toothbrush I've been looking all over for you! back with toothbrush Yeah, that's the spot. at his rotting teeth through the mirror Hm... if only there was some magical device that could clean your teeth, and help stop cavities. away and throws toothbrush away We all know that's never going to happen. '''SpongeBob: the area Patrick, what are you doing? We have a show to film! dragging Patrick outside, and notices Patricks toothbrush in the trash can Patrick, what's your toothbrush doing in the trash can? Patrick: '''Toothbrush? Don't be silly; that's a back sratcher! It also doubles as a hair comb! '''SpongeBob: We don't have time for this. Follow me! the area with Patrick following behind Setting: SpongeBobs Backyard SpongeBob: Thank you all for joining me here today, for an exciting new episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! In todays competition you'll be going on a camping trip! Squidward: Laughs That's it? SpongeBob: Let's see here... who here got beaten up by a Sea Bear on our last camping trip? Squidward: Point taken. SpongeBob: Both teams must pick their camp site, and build their own tent. Whichever team gives up first, will lose one contestant. The winning team, however, will be safe from elimination! Sandy: '''I've got this in the bag! I'm a trained survivalist! '''SpongeBob: '''On your mark... get set... go! '''Plankton: '''Where should our campsite be? '''Sandy: Well... Setting: '''Sandys House '''Plankton: '''This is your big idea? '''Sandy: Do you have a better idea? Plankton: Quick question. Sandy: '''Yes? '''Plankton: '''How am I supposed to breath? '''Setting: '''Outside of Sandys House '''Plankton: the building in fear Sandy: '''behind Plankton Okay, so maybe that wasn't our best idea. '''Plankton: '''You think! '''Setting: '''Squidwards House '''Squidward: building a tent Patrick: I don't know about this. Squidward: '''What do you mean? '''Patrick: '''It's just seems like we're cheating. You can't have old fashion fun by the campfire, when you're indoors. '''Squidward: '''What about the fireplace? '''Patrick: '''Well, okay, but I'm just not getting into the camping spirit. '''Squidward: This is about winning! Listen, I promise that when this is over we can go on a real camping trip. fingers behind back Patrick: '''Really? '''Squidward: '''I promise. crossing fingers behind back '''Setting: Krusty Krab Sandy: Well, what do you think? Plankton: that he may be able to steal the Krabby Patty formula if he camps there Are you kidding? This place is fantastic! Sandy: We might want to make ourselves comfortable, because we might be here a while. Plankton: a plan to sneak into Mr. Krabss office I'll go check Krabss office for some supplies. marches towards Mr. Krabss office Setting: '''Mr. Krabss Office '''Plankton: '''Krabs will never see this coming! towards the safe '''Sandy: the room Hey, Plankton? Plankton: Huh? Sandy: There's no need to look for any supplies; I just set up a tent from scratch. Plankton: '''the tent, which appears to be perfect How did you- '''Sandy: I told you that I was a trained survivalist! Setting: Squidwards House Squidward: '''Oh, great! I left my toothbrush upstairs! to exit the tent '''Patrick: Don't worry, you can use mine. Squidward a toothbrush Squidward: 'What about the toothpaste? '''Patrick: '''Oh, this stuff? Squidward toothpaste '''Squidward: 'teeth, and hands the toothbrush and toothpaste back to Patrick '''Patrick: Yay! My turn! the toothbrush to comb armpit hair Boy, am I thirsty! the toothpaste Yum! It tastes minty! Squidward: '''turns green '''Setting: Krusty Krab Sandy: It's time to get some shut eye. as she goes to sleep inside the tent Plankton: sure that Sandy is asleep, and sneaks towards Mr. Krabss office Sandy: Where are you going? Plankton: 'startled to hear Sandy awake Ah! Oh, I'm just, um... head going to the bathroom. Nervously '''Sandy: '''The bathrooms that way. towards the bathroom '''Plankton: 'sweating, nervously Is it hot in here, or is it just me? '''Sandy: '''It's hot in here. I forgot to turn the down the A.C. down the air conditioning '''Plankton: '''Well, I guess you should be going back to sleep now. '''Sandy: Actually, I'm not that sleepy anymore. Plankton: '''and pulls a mallot out from behind him Hit me with it. Sandy the mallot '''Sandy: Huh? Plankton: End my torture, and hit me already! Sandy: '''Well, okay. to swing the mallot '''Plankton: Ah! the mallot I didn't mean it! Sandy: 'But you just said- '''Plankton: '''Forget what I said! I'm going to go get some sleep! asleep inside the tent '''Setting: '''Squidwards House '''Patrick: '(Continues telling a story that began offscreen) -the end. '''Squidward: Are you done now? Patrick: '''Are you kidding? There's plenty more stories where that came from! '''Squidward: You know what? Get out of my house! towards the exit Patrick: the building Squidward: Maybe I can finally get some sleep. is knocked on Squidward: the door Patrick: '''at the door Can I come back inside? '''Squidward: No! the door is knocked on again Squidward: the door Patrick: at the door Pretty please? Squidward: '''No! the door is knocked on again '''Squidward: even answer the door this time Leave me alone, and never come back again! Setting: '''Outside Squidwards House '''TV Announcer: to be waiting at the door with a ten thousand dollar check, while on TV I guess he didn't want the money. Let's try the next house. away Setting: Krusty Krab Plankton: '''to have been sitting there listening to Sandy talk about her survival skills the whole time '''Sandy: There I was, with no food and no water, but then- Plankton: That's it! We give up! Sandy: What did you just do?! Plankton: '''You wouldn't quit blabbing! When I came here tonight I didn't think that I would learn your lifes story! '''Sandy: '''You could have just told me to be quiet! '''Setting: SpongeBobs Backyard SpongeBob: Thank you all for joining me here today, for yet another elimination ceremony!The votes are in, and the next contestant to be eliminated from SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show is... Sandy! Sandy: '''Well, see ya' later! exiting the area '''SpongeBob: What, that's it? Sandy: Yeah, pretty much. SpongeBob: '''Well, then... I guess we're done here. '''Setting: '''Squidwards House '''Squidward: to be sleeping knocks on front door Squidward: 'up, and answers the door '''Patrick: 'at the door, wearing camping gear Hey, Squidward! '''Squidward: '''Patrick, what do you want? '''Patrick: Remember? You promised me that you would take me on a real camping trip! Squidward: Groans Patrick: Oh, and don't worry; I'll let you borrow my toothbrush again! Setting: 'Camp Site '''Patrick: 'to be sitting by a camp fire with Squidward Do you want to tell ghost stories? '''Squidward: '''No. '''Patrick: What about- Squidward: '''No. '''Patrick: still, without talking Awkward... The End 'Trivia' *Sandy is the eliminated contestant. Did You Enjoy This Episode? Yes Sort of No Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Season One Category:Comedy Category:2013 Category:Dillon9988 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts